This invention relates to compressor assemblies for compressing refrigerant within a loop of a refrigerating system and, in particular, to a compressor assembly enclosed in a housing and including a compressor mechanism located in the housing, a motor located in the housing for driving the compressor mechanism and a control circuit located in the housing for controlling operation of the motor.
In convention compressor assemblies, a cylinder-piston or rotary unit for compressing refrigerant is driven by a motor. Both the unit and the motor for driving it are enclosed in a hermetically sealed housing. Controls for the motor are external to the housing and generally require cooling fins or other heat sinks to dissipate heat generated by the power switching components of the controls. This external control arrangement can be expensive to manufacture and assemble. In addition, such units generally do not employ Hall effect sensors for sensing the position of the rotor of the motor because of interference and impedance limitations resulting from the location of the controls remote from the housing. There is a need for a low cost compressor assembly which includes a control hermetically sealed within the compressor housing.